1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates toa protector for an automobile wheel for use during cleaning of the tires, and more particularly, to a low cost protector which can be adjusted for various size wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the automobile industry and among many owners of automobiles, it is common to periodically detail the vehicle; that is, to thoroughly clean and polish the automobile. A variety of types of wheels are now available on automobiles which may be formed from magnesium and various alloys, and which may have quite expensive wheel covers and wheel rings. Many automobile wheels are therefore expensive and have finishes or metal which may be damaged from harsh chemicals. Thus, special chemicals have been developed for specific types of automobile wheels. However, a different type of cleaning material is used for the tires and sidewalls to provide bright, clean white sidewalls and glossy appearance of the tire rubber. Many of these wheel cleaning materials available on the market will damage certain types of wheel covers or wheels. Furthermore, if the vehicle has been previously washed and the wheels washed free of dirt and road accumulations, spraying of the tire sidewalls with cleaning material will result in an overspray coating on the wheels. This would then require recleaning of the wheels since the material may, if not actually harmful to the wheels, result in a sticky film which will quickly collect road dust and brake dust.
Therefore, there is a need for a simple low cost device to protect the wheels from overspray when cleaning the tires of a vehicle.
It is known in the art to provide an adhesive circular ring attached to a tire to mask the tire surface while painting the wheels or the body of the car adjacent the wheel as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,726,634 to Horner. Mazerolle, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,652, teaches an adhesive disc to be applied to a wheel cover for carrying advertising information. Such adhesive would leave a residue on the cover when removed and therefore is not suitable for the present purpose.